


Blame the Wine

by 404retstraintnotfound



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cum Play, Dirty Talk, F/M, Mention of - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Kink, Vaginal Fingering, happy trails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26593219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/404retstraintnotfound/pseuds/404retstraintnotfound
Summary: To be clear: there is no intoxication in this fic, I just can't think of a title and I was in fact a little wine drunk when I wrote the first part.Utterly self-indulgent pwp, second person.
Relationships: Urianger Augurelt/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 19





	Blame the Wine

**Author's Note:**

> OMG how do I smut. Just gonna :YEET: this out there and hide.

“And what will you be doing today my dear?” Urianger was only half dressed this morning, and you just could not resist how much skin was showing. You rolled out of bed and wrapped your arms around him from behind, pressing your bare chest up against him. “Hmmm, I’m not sure.” You pressed a kiss to his shoulder blade and let your fingers wander along the muscles of his stomach. “Maybe I’ll go on a treasure hunt.” “Oh?” He sounded intrigued. “What kind of map did you have in mind?” “Weeeelllll, less a map, and more a...trail.” Your fingers circled his belly button and the trail of hair that started there. While he was distracted laughing you undid the buttons holding his pants closed and reached in. “Oh look, I found a treasure already.” That set him off laughing again. You unwrapped yourself from around him and nudged him to turn around. He did so still chuckling, but when you slid to your knees he stopped quickly.

This wasn’t the best position for you, he was so damn tall, but the work you had to put in was worth it to watch his pupils blow wide and his cock stiffen as you followed that treasure trail of hair with your mouth. You ran lips and tongue down then back up his length until you could lick the tip. You moaned his name when the salty taste of pre-cum hit your tongue. “Your moans are the most beautiful music, and your lips can drive a man to distraction.” Urianger slid a hand into your hair and made a fist. “Wrap them around my cock.” That was what you had been wanting to do all along, so of course that was what you did.

Experience told you how far down you could take him this early, so of course you slid just that little bit further, which made him hiss in pleasure. “Yesss. You’re so gods bedamned small, I love seeing how far you stretch around me.” He pressed a thumb to the corner of your mouth where your lips were stretched wide. “Your mouth.” A small thrust into your mouth, enough to make you gag slightly, but not enough to put you off the whole endeavor. He too knew your limits. “And your cunt.” Another small thrust. “I bet you’re still stretched out from being fucked this morning. Touch yourself.” You slid a hand down to touch your clit, still sensitive from earlier. “What say you? Are you still dripping with my cum?” You couldn’t help yourself. You pulled off his cock, slid two fingers in your cunt and came with just a few more frantic passes over your clit. When you looked back up at Urianger, he smiled at you. “Again.”


End file.
